


Suicide Note

by Sgrolboffia



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Suicide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgrolboffia/pseuds/Sgrolboffia
Summary: Non riesco neanche a capire di che consistenza sia questo foglio che reggo tra le mani.[...]Mi sento confuso, distratto, tutto attorno a me è ovattato.[...]Faccio bene ad usare il presente, per esprimere come mi sento? O dovrei usare il passato, perché sono morto, e i morti non parlano?





	Suicide Note

È un po’ che mi sento strano. Vuoto, senza sensazioni. Letteralmente. Non riesco neanche a capire di che consistenza sia questo foglio che reggo tra le mani. Lo sto fissando da un sacco, ormai, non so davvero cosa mi stia prendendo. Mi sento confuso, distratto, tutto attorno a me è ovattato. Sono ormai tre giorni che sto così, per quanto io abbia trovato difficile misurare il tempo. Non ho assolutamente memoria di cosa sia accaduto, nel frattempo... E, a dir la verità, non so neanche cosa sia appena successo. Come se non avessi più memoria, né a breve, né a lungo termine. 

Ora mi decido di aprire il foglietto ripiegato in due che sto tenendo da... quanto, esattamente? 

La scrittura è disordinata e frettolosa, a tratti inquietante. Inizio a leggere. “Salve, mondo!”, dice. “Era tantissimo tempo che non scrivevo qualcosa. E dal momento che voglio il gran finale per questo corpo, meglio fare le cose in grande e lasciare un ultimo ricordo di me.” 

A cosa si riferisce? 

“Sarò breve”, prosegue, “Leggerete questo quando mi sarò ammazzato”, una faccina felice disegnata accanto a queste parole. “Il motivo? Nessuno. Sono impazzito. Non cercate motivazioni, inutili esseri inferiori. Ricordatevi di me come di un pazzo. Mi sono divertito, spero di rovinarvi la vita con il mio suicidio,” un’altra faccina felice. E poi la firma,  _Dipper_ _Pines_... Ma io so per certo che quella non è la mia scrittura. Non riesco a capire... 

Ma, d’improvviso, un’illuminazione. Una consapevolezza. Un'idea che mi spaventerebbe, se solo non fossi morto. Ora, capisco pienamente. 

Mi sposto nella mia stanza... Nella nostra, anzi. O meglio, in quella che  _era_  la nostra. 

Mia sorella è seppellita tra le coperte a piangere. Io, invece, sono seppellito nel vero senso della parola, sotto metri di terra. Proverei compassione per lei, se solo non fossi morto; la consolerei, se solo non fossi incorporeo. 

Ora, ora capisco il perché di quegli strani sogni. Incubi, in cui quel maledetto triangolo si impossessava del mio corpo e faceva del male a me stesso e a mia sorella. I miei timori si sono trasformati in realtà. 

Ma ora, mi chiedo... che senso ha raccontare ciò? A chi mi sto rivolgendo? Faccio bene ad usare il presente, per esprimere come mi sento? O dovrei usare il passato, perché sono morto, e i morti non parlano? Dubito fortemente che qualcuno sarà mai in grado di rispondermi.  

La data scritta sul foglio è di tre giorni fa... proprio quando ho iniziato a sentirmi vuoto. Tre giorni fa, mi sono suicidato. Nessuno, eccetto mia sorella, saprà mai che in realtà non ero io. La morte è così ingiusta. Mi dispiace così tanto per Mabel... Spero che gli altri non si limiteranno a considerarla solo come la gemella del pazzo che si è impiccato, perché lei è molto di più. Ma Bill Cipher ha vinto e le ha portato via suo fratello... E chissà che ora non diventi triste e paranoica, proprio come lo ero io. 


End file.
